


i wanna breathe you in like you're vapour

by Juliet_Lemming98



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Angst, Cuddles, Depression, Did I Mention Fluff, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Characters - Freeform, So much angst, Stockholm Syndrome, kind of, maybe smut, smut later, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Lemming98/pseuds/Juliet_Lemming98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revision of one of my earlier fics. I can't summarise but basically;</p><p>Isla wakes up in a strange room not remembering anything other than her brother, Louis. <br/>There are a bunch of guys with names she can't remember who are claiming to be her friends, but her amnesia means she can't trust anyone anymore. <br/>What will Isla do about the the brooding man with green eyes and curly hair who can't seem to leave her alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. let me sleep, my darling...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revision of my fic, 'Forget Me Not', which was pretty crap.  
> I like to think I've become a better writer since I wrote it, but I'm not sure its that's true :)  
> I'm basically changing the first bit I wrote for it and continuing it.  
> HOWEVER--  
> I update sporadically, as fanfiction is generally my way of escaping revision and exams (agh exams)  
> Anyways, I hope you like this fic :)

I woke up with a pounding headache. 

I was curled up on a double bed with all the sheets wrapped around me, cocooning me and disguising my shape. I blinked a little at all the lights that were on, presumably in the place of windows, of which there were none. Poking my head out of the sheets a little, I surveyed the room I had been sleeping in.  It was bare, but cosy. Warm lights were positioned along the walls in brass holders, glowing saffron against the white walls. A wooden door with yellow skirting board. There was no furniture in the room apart from the bed, which I saw was made of brass; and a wooden chair with a yellow pillow in it.  The room felt nice, but then I began to think...

Where the fuck am I?

I couldn't remember getting to this room. I didn't remember coming to this room.  I began to get even more panicky when I realised I was...

Naked. No clothes. Nothing. 

Shivering, I pulled the sheets tighter around me.  Then I heard a noise- the noise of a lock being opened. I curled into the headboard, not wanting to know who could possibly be behind the door. My mind raced with terrifying ideas, and I shrank into a ball. I was a  fifteen year old girl- I didn’t have to think far to get scared.

Then the door opened, and a boy walked in.  Well, not a boy. A man. He had short, light-brown hair and dark brown eyes.

'Hello.' He said cautiously.  His voice was clear and articulate, and it somehow comforted me to know that he was English as well. 

The man took a few more steps towards the bed and I watched him closely- his body language seemed to suggest he was trying to keep me calm. 

'Finch?'

I flinched when he said that. It wasn’t my name, but he said it with such certainty.

'You okay?' He asked. 

'Wha...What's going on? Where’s Louis?’ I said hoarsely. I coughed into my hand and noticed a large bruise in the crook of my elbow.  'The fuck...' I whispered.  I could tell the bruise was from an IV drip and it scared me to say the least.

'Finch? Does your arm hurt?' I blinked at the use of this name again, and the man looked at me. 

'Who are you?' I said in a scratchy whisper. 

Smiling, the man came over to sit on the end of the bed. I scrambled backwards and smacked into the headboard. 

'Ah, crap...' I moaned.  The brown eyed man got off the bed and walked round it to get closer. Breathing heavily, I moved closer into the walls. 

'Finch, I'm Liam. No one's going to hurt you now.'

'Forgive me if I don't believe you.' I muttered to myself, leaning back against the walls. They were smooth and cool, probably built with big stones. 

'You should believe me, Finch. Nothing's going to happen.' I felt something in my hand and, opening my eyes, saw that the man- Liam- was sitting in the wooden armchair and and had reached over  to stroke my hand. He had long, muscled, but still slender, arms. Jerking my arm away, I hissed in fear and surprise. 

'Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, Fin-'

'Isla.' I said. 

'Isla?' He repeated. 

'Not Finch. Isla.’

I didn’t know why he thought I was called Finch, but my name was Isla.

'Okay then... Isla. Do you need to, like, go to the loo or anything?'

I nodded, and Liam smiled. 

'Okay then. It's just through that door, on the right.'  I made as if to get out of bed, and then I froze. 

'I can't.' I said.  Liam frowned a little. 

'Why?'

Blushing a little, I spoke; 'Um, I don't have anything... You know... To wear.'

'Oh!' Liam looked a little embarrassed.

'I don't actually have anything... You can wear the sheet, if you want, and I won't look, I promise.'

I shook my head, slightly freaked out at how familiar this guy was being. He still hadn't explained anything. 

'Look, Liam... Where’s my brother, Louis? What's going on? My arm... I mean, that's from an IV...'

Shifting somewhat in his seat, Liam looked at me.  'We used an IV to keep you sedated and to feed you. You've been unconscious for five days, Isla.' I blinked rapidly. 

Five days...

'What the fuck have you been doing with me for five days, you bastard?' I said forcefully. 'Just let me go, please... What do you even want from me?'

Liam's dark eyes flashed with something that was not quite anger, but almost. 

'Isla, we had to knock you out so we could move you. We just wanted...'

'Move me? Where the hell...' I broke off to take a deep breath and start again, but my voice came out shaky.  'Please, let me go home. I won't tell anyone, and you won't get into trouble, and-'

Liam leaned forwards and looked at me in sympathy. 'Isla, you have to stay here now. Please calm down- I'm not going to hurt you. Why don't I find you something to wear and we can take a walk?' 

I so wanted to say yes, but I hesitated.  'I...' I started, '...ok. But can you explain things- please?’

'Okay, then.' Liam smiled. 

 


	2. ready to run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isla can only run...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I've been looking through what I wrote originally for this fic, and its pretty crap so will be taking a detour from the original plot.

The man, Liam, got up and left the room. I stayed calm until he left, but after he walked through the door, I started breathing heavily and closed my eyes. Liam didn't seem like he wanted to hurt me, but there was still something about him that scared me. I had to stay calm so I could try and escape.  I heard the lock open again, and I pulled the sheets closer around me. Liam walked in with a few pieces of clothing in his hands. He stood by the side of the bed, about as close as he could get to me without actually sitting on the bed. Holding his arm out, he offered the clothes to me;

'I hope these fit. There's a pair of trousers, a top, some underwear and a hoodie. No socks, I'm afraid.' He smiled at me comfortingly.  I reached out to take the clothes, and his hand briefly brushed mine. I blinked, but didn't recoil. 

'Wh... Where can I change?' 

Liam gestured to the door. ‘There’s a bathroom just beyond the door. I’ll wait here, okay?’

I nodded, scooping up the ends of the sheet and walking out of the room. There were two doors on a landing, and one was ajar slightly. I pushed at the open one and saw a sink, a loo and a radiator. The floor was wooden and felt cool as I walked off the plush carpet of the landing. I pushed the door close, and began to change into the clothes Liam had brought me. There was a pair of light grey sweatpants, and a light-blue long-sleeved tee. There was a pair of pants and a bra too, as well as a white hoodie. They all fit well, but felt like they had been worn already by someone else…

I got dressed and went to the loo. I drank some water from the sink and immediately felt better. I left the bathroom and went to walk back to Liam, but I hesitated. I could hear him, presumably on a phone;

‘Haz, she doesn’t remember anything… She doesn’t know me, and she asked me to call her Isla- she didn’t seem to know what Finch meant.’ Liam had to be talking about me. I didn’t know who Finch was, but I had an overwhelming urge to get away. I looked around, and saw the other door leading off the landing. I pushed it gently, but nothing happened. I leant against it and pushed harder, and it flew open with a loud noise.

‘Isla? Liam shouted. 'Have you gone…' But I ran out of the door, fast.

I rocketed through a room with a sofa and a TV mounted on the wall. There was only one other door out of that room, and it ran down a long kitchen with a wooden floor. I sped down the corridor, glad that I wasn’t wearing socks, as I would’ve slid everywhere if I had been. I could hear Liam behind me, his feet pounding on the floor only a few metres away. Turning my head slightly, I tried to see whether he was catching up with me, only to run into something… or someone.

The man I had crashed into had longish wavy, dark hair and youthful green eyes that made him look about seventeen, but I would've guessed he was closer to twenty.  I stumbled back from him, only to hit into Liam, who had been running to catch up with me. I recoiled from both of them, and backed into the walls of the long, narrow kitchen. The second man with green eyes looked extremely familiar, but I couldn’t place him at all. I looked at him and tilted my head inquisitively.

The man smiled gently at me. 'Finch? You alright?'

'Why does everyone keep calling me that?' I said in a whisper, a tear sliding down my cheek. 'My name is Isla!' The man moved forwards, one hand outstretched.

'Isla, baby. Do you remember anything?’

‘What do you mean?’ I asked. ‘I remember everything, except why I’m here.’ The man walked a little bit closer, but I stood my ground and didn’t move away.

‘Do you know me? Can you remember me?’ I wanted to say yes, the man looked so familiar, but I couldn’t remember him at all. ‘I… No.’ He got closer until he was right next to me, causing Liam to speak quietly;

‘Careful, Harry. if she doesn’t remember, if she doesn't know you…’

Harry…

I wanted to remember, but something was stopping it. The man smelt of soap, and I almost recognised him when I said his name.

‘Harry?’ I said uncertainly

‘That’s me, baby.’ he whispered.

‘I don’t… What’s happening?’

‘Finch, you forgot everything, and-‘

‘My name isn’t Finch.’ I said.

The man looked visibly hurt, and he turned away to walk from the kitchen. I turned helplessly to Liam, who just looked sad.

‘It’s not your fault, Isla. He’s just upset.’

‘But I haven’t done anything.’ I whispered. ‘I don’t know who Finch is, I really don’t. That man- Harry- he looked kind of familiar, but I didn’t know his name, and now I can’t remember anything.’

‘Nothing at all?’ Liam coaxed. I shook my head weakly.

‘Nothing apart from Louis-‘

Liam breathed a sigh of relief and smiled widely.

‘Louis is your brother, Isla. Can you remember anything else? Harry?’ My brow furrowed.

‘He looked familiar, but I don’t remember him.’

‘Well, at least you remember Louis. That’s good!’ 

‘Liam,’ I started ‘how old am I?’

Liam swallowed and gestured for me to follow him. 


End file.
